Danny
by Lunar Water Syrin
Summary: This is a series in which Danny has different sex toys applied or used on him in some way by Kono, with or without her knowledge. Every chapter is going be be a different sex toy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters.**

* * *

He knew that after he pulled that stunt earlier this week that she would get him back. He forgot that she took after their fearless leader in that when she had a plan for revenge, she delivered. Which was how he found himself in his current predicament.

Seeing any of the members of 5-0 doing paperwork in the middle of the afternoon which is currently what everyone was doing. Steve could be seen reading over the reports of the others with a bored look on his face. Reaching the bottom of the document, he signed off before sighing heavily and picking up the next one; starting the process at the beginning.

Chin, forever the steadfast one, was leaned over his desk as he wrote out his latest reports. He would write it out, crossing out words and writing above them; arrows pointing to where he wanted things to be before he pulled out another report and rewrote the entire thing. He referenced his original report, doing the alterations as he went.

Kono might have been the slowest of them all but only because she wanted to make sure that she didn't make any mistakes. She may have been the youngest of the 5-0 crew but she was also the newest to law enforcement. Not as new as Steve but she didn't want to make any mistakes. She hadn't had to write up reports as much as the others and so still wanted to prove that she deserved to be in 5-0. She knew that Steve already saw potential in her which was how she made it onto 5-0 but she still felt like she had something to prove even though Steve or the other never said anything otherwise to her. Every few seconds, she reached up and clicked a button, alternating between the number going up or down by 1 or 2. She smiled as she thought about what the recipient was going through.

Danny was concentrating very, very hard to write his report. Probably the hardest he had ever concentrated on anything in his entire life. Even more than when he was trying to write his vows to Rachel. Harder than trying to change Grace's diaper for the first time. And more than when he was trying not to get himself killed by his crazy ass partner in the field. Every few minutes, he gripped his pen tightly before relaxing again a few minutes later. He took a deep breath and continued to write until a few minutes later, again, he grips his pen tightly and struggled to write down the facts on one of his latest cases as the vibrations resonated from his groin. It shouldn't be this hard. He knew what he wanted to say and in what order he wanted to write the report; he was just having a problem keeping a straight line of thinking while he tried to write it.

Danny groaned as a stronger vibration ran through his cock. He was already half hard from the ministrations. He pushed his palm into his dick to try and temper down the feeling but only succeeded in pressing the cock ring against his pucker which caused a delicious vibration to run up his spine and caused him to jump slightly. He threw down the pen on his desk. He pressed his palms into his eyes as he tried to bring his breathing back to normal. Just when he had a bit more control, the vibrations switched to pulses. He groaned at the change in sensation. He picked up his phone and sent a text to Kono.

Stop it. He heard a ping a few seconds later.

 **Why?**

Because I can't concentrate on finishing my reports.

 **It's not like you had much sympathy on me when you did this 2 days ago.**

Kono PLEASE! I need to get these done.

 **I'll make you a deal. Whoever finishes their reports first goes down on the other.**

Fine. Deal. Whatever it takes to make this torture stop. Kono smirked at the screen. She hit the button until the vibrations were at their most intense and constant. She looked up to see Danny practically jump off his chair, knocking his phone to the floor. She grinned as she continued with her reports. She was now racing him to see who could finish first. He made a dive for it. When he had it back in his hands, he almost angrily pounded at the face of the phone. KONO! Turn it off! He got his response a moment later when he felt all vibrations cease.

 **Oops. I guess I forgot.**

 _Forgot my ass!_ He thought to himself as he settled back into his chair. He took a few more breaths to steady himself before settling back into his reports. He tried to concentrate but kept glancing up at Kono through their windows every few minutes. It seemed like she was keeping to her word to stop messing with the remote but he knew his little minx liked to play.

Chin was the first to finish and took his reports to Steve. He knocked on Kono's window and waved to her before he repeated the process with Danny who jumped a foot out of his chair before waving goodbye. Chin looked at him suspiciously but continued out the front doors. Kono finished next. She collected her things, slipping the remote into her pocket before she headed to Steve's office to hand him the reports. He thanked her and immediately went back to doing his own. She walked across to Danny's office and slipped in his door without him noticing. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the controller. She hit a button and the vibrations started up again. She saw Danny jump and then groan, closing his eyes and leaning back as he did so. He didn't know that she was in the office til he opened his eyes.

"Dear god woman! You're trying to kill me!"

"No I'm not. Just trying to give you a dose of the same medicine that you gave me is all," she walked calmly towards him as she slid the remote back in her pocket; placing her hands on both the arms of his chair and pushing him away from the desk, "plus, I won so I get to decide who goes down on who and I pick me going down on you." She grinned before she started kneeling down and shuffling back so that she was making her way under his desk. His eyes widened.

"Kono," he hissed, "we can't do this here! What if Steve catches us?! I know he's usually a pretty laid back boss but I highly doubt that he would let this go!"

Kono grinned cheekily up at him, "Relax Danny. As long as you look like your working on your reports and do a good job, I highly doubt Steve is going to even notice." She gave a wink before she slid underneath his table, pulling his chair towards her. Danny sighed heavily before picking up his pen and getting back to his reports. It was after a minute that Danny felt her hands start to work on his fly. He tried to bat her hands away but she turned the vibrations up higher. His hands dropped to the tops of his thighs as he groaned. She turned the vibrations back down and tried at his fly again. He tried to bat her hands away again and Kono turned the cock ring back up to the highest setting. Danny took the hint as he groaned and put his hands back on top of his desk. Kono, satisfied that he would comply now, dialed it back again and went back to work on undoing his fly. She got it undone and managed to pull open the fly of his boxer briefs to pull out his half erect penis. She felt him tense beneath her hands. He immediately relaxed as she moved her hand up and down his cock. She knew that he had gone back to writing his reports when he leaned fonward on his chair. She increased her hand speed. She tightened her grip round the bottom and twisted her hand at the head. She repeated that action a few times before she leaned forward and swiped the flat of her tongue on his slit, licking up the pre-cum there and pulling the salty taste back into her mouth. He reached down, running his hand down her hair and rubbing his thumb across her cheek in appreciation. She turned her head and kissed his palm. She turned back and took the head into her mouth, sucking lightly and allowing her tongue to slide just underneath the head. She heard him groan above her and smiled around his dick. As she bobbed her head up and down, she took more and more of him into her mouth until she had taken most of him into her mouth. She bobbed up and down, applying suction to his cock in a steady rhythm.

Danny had abandoned trying to finish his reports. He leaned back as he enjoyed Kono's ministrations. She heard him groan and it was music to her ears. She took a deep breath in and took him all the way into her throat, burying her nose into his blonde curls at the base of his dick. Once she was down and had him in the back of her throat, she swallowed around him. He bucked up slightly as he felt her throat ontract around his dick. His hand slid down to rest on her shoulder and squeezed. She pulled back up his dick and took another breath before going back down to his base and swallowed twice in quick succession. His hand drifted from her shoulder to the back of her head. She pulled up and continued bobbing on his dick, every once in a while going all the way down and swallowing around him, pulling a moan from him every time she did. It was then that there was a knock on the door. Danny started and pushed forward into Kono's throat causing her to cough. He leaned back slightly, tilting his chin down and whispered, "Sorry!" She pulled his legs back under and returned to the previous task of sucking his dick as Danny picked up his pen from above to look like he was still working. Steve walked into his office, "Hey Steve, what's up?"

"I'm leaving for the night. When you're done just put your reports on your desk and I'll check them over tomorrow morning. Hey, you alright bud?" Steve took in Danny's flushed appearance and quick breathing and took a few steps into his office. Kono grinned and added more suction as she turned the dial up on the vibrating cock ring. Danny tensed slightly but tried to appear relaxed so as not to tip off Steve. He leaned on the arm of his chair and grinned his patented shit-eating grin at Steve.

"Steve, I'm fine. You go home and enjoy your evening off. Once I'm done here, I'll do the same. Now go buddy, enjoy your evening."

"Good night Danny. See you tomorrow. And maybe, go to bed a nit earlier. Take care of yourself Incase you're coming down with something."

"Will do. Thanks for the advice. Goodnight Super SEAL." Steve turned on his heels and left Danny's office. Danny watched Steve leave the office before turning his attentions back to Kono."Woman, you're going to be the death of me! How could you do that while I'm talking to our _boss_!" Kono pushed his chair back so that she could look up into his eyes. She smiled up at him with her eyes as her lips stretched around his cock. She pulled the remote from her pocket and upped the intensity on it again as she sped up her movements. Danny threw his head back at the increased sensations. His hand went to the back of her head to guide her as she continued. He looked down at her and watched as his cock appeared and disappeared between her lips. God he loved watching her do this. He finally gave over to the feelings and slid his fingers into her hair. She pulled her hands off of his thighs where she had been bracing herself and put her hands behind her back. He curled his fingers into her hair and guided her head. She loved when she could push him to this point. She moaned around his dick as it slid easily over her tongue. He hummed at the feeling and sped up his hand, including his hips a bit as well. Kono hit a button and the vibrations got more intense. Danny groaned and sped up his hand on her head. Kono applied more suction, pressing her tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock. Danny, enjoying the increased pressure sped up a bit more, feeling his balls tighten. "God Kono. I can't believe that we're doing this here. Your mouth is so fucking perfect," he pushed in and out of her mouth a few more times, "you're perfect." Kono moaned around his dick and sped up her minstrations, taking him all the way to the back of her throat and swallowing every time she felt him there. Danny groaned and sped up his hips, losing his rhythm as he came closer to his breaking point. "Kono please, I'm so close baby." Kono turned the vibration to the highest setting. Danny looked down just as Kono looked up. She took a big breath, took him all the way to the back of her throat and swallowed 3 times in quick succession. Danny came with a yell, spurting his essence down the back of Kono's throat. She swallowed every drop and pulled back, sucking up his length and cleaning the tip with her tongue. She pulled off with a pop and grinned, her lips slightly swollen. Danny relaxed back into his chair with his dick still hanging out of his boxers. Kono turned off the vibrating cock ring. She slid the remote back into her pocket. She got back to her feet and leaned against the edge of his desk, using her arms behind her to hold herself up a self satisfied smirk on her lips.

"Enjoyed yourself, Danny?" A large grin broke out on Danny's face.

"I fucking loved it. Even if you end up killing me, I'll die a happy man."

"Don't ever try and do that again Danny or my revenge won't be quite as pleasant."

"Yes ma'am!" Kono broke into a smile and shook her head. She leaned forward, placing her hand around the back of his neck and kissed him on the forehead.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Keep me. I'm too good looking to be thrown back." Kono rolled her eyes, put her foot on the corner of his chair and pushed his chair so it slid backwards slightly across the floor before she turned and headed out the door; smiling to herself as she left him to collect himself together as she walked out the front door.


End file.
